horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Pepe Mantequilla
Soy una Mantequilla llamada Pepe. Vivo en Mantequilla Landia, es un lugar HERMOSO. Tengo 14 años, y adoro Hora de Aventura. He visto TODOS los episodios, desde "Piloto"' hasta el ultimo episodio que ha salido. Cualquier duda o pregunta mandame un mensaje a mi Muro de mensajes de Pepe Mantequilla '''PD: Cuando ave'rigue como colocar la fotito de los usuarios la colocare en mis amigos''' cosos de las temporadas.JPG Simon&MarcySinlogo.png|Primer Puesto Partys over isla de señorita.jpg|Segundo Puesto Bad Little Boy Crítica.png|Tercer Puesto I remember you 13.jpg|Cuarto Puesto "Jake The Dad".png|Quinto Puesto El jardin de la bruja (49).jpg|Sexto Puesto (El Jardín de la Bruja) 250px-His Hero (Title Card).jpg|Septimo Puesto The Eyes.jpg|Octavo Puesto Storytelling.jpg|Noveno Puesto Power Animal.jpg|Decimo Puesto To Cut.jpg|Decimo Primer Puesto The Pods title.jpg|Decimo Segundo Puesto Guardiens of SUNSHINE.jpg|Decimo Tercer Puesto Susan STRONG.jpg|Decimo Cuarto Puesto Belly of the Beast title.jpg|Decimo Quinto Puesto Titlecard S3E1 conquestofcuteness.png|Decimo Sexto Puesto Sicario.png|Decimo Septimo Puesto (El sicario) Wizbattle.jpg|Decimo Octavo Puesto Creeps.jpg|Decimo Noveno Puesto Titlecard S4E13 Princess Cookie.jpg|Vigésimo Puesto ''Que me g''usta? Que idiomas hablo? Que se tocar? *'Programas ordenados como me gustan': Hora de Aventura, Glee, iCarly, Un Show Mas, Victorious, Mad, etc *'Peliculas': Titanic ♥.♥ , Siempre a tu lado ♥.♥ , Ice Age 4 , Glee 3D, Scary Movie Saga, etc *'Los Video Juegos': Minecraft, GTA San Andreas, Need For Speed, BlockLand, Worms 4 Mayhem, Troonies, etc *'Cantantes': Selena Gomez, Katy Perry, Glee Cast, etc *'Idiomas': Inglés, Español, Inglés otra vez, Español otra vez. Bueno solo Inglés y Español. LOL *'Tocar Instrumentos Musicales': Flauta Traversa, Piano, Flauta Dulce. *'Comidas:'Las Pizzas, El Jamón! Gamers, Youtubers, Vlogeros. LittleBlockyMan: '''http://www.youtube.com/user/Littleblockyman '''Es uno de mis mejores amigos en la vida real. Juega Minecraft, Sonic, hace videos de Comedia y juega varios juegos mas. HolaSoyGerman: '''http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZJ7m7EnCNodqnu5SAtg8eQ '''Es un comediante Chileno que hace unos videos GRACIOSICIMOS Mr.Pagoru: '''http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCD_0_ye8lHkhTlotYbUretw '''Juega Minecraft y algunos otros juegos. Hace Mods, Snapthshots, Plugins,etc ElRubiusOMG: '''http://www.youtube.com/user/elrubiusOMG '''Juega MUCHISIMOS juegos divertidos. Sims 3, Slender, etc 'PewDiePie:''' ' http://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-lHJZR3Gqxm24_Vd_AJ5Yw '''Habla Inglés, pero si entiendes... TE MORIRAS DE RISA 'Usuarios que me gustan.....' Lady Creepy: Me cae DEMASIADO bien, se parece MUCHO a mi... \(._.)/ Len_:3: Me cae bien porque me ayuda mucho en esta wiki :P ALA-X: Es buena persona y me ayuda mucho... Manolilla_de_Sabinillas: Me gusta como es y su humor me divierte mucho... Si quieren aparecer diganme en el Muro de Mensajes de Pepe Mantequilla 'Admins Favoritos...' J.G. Finn: El mejor Admin que he conocido en mi corta vida... Finn humano: El Admin que me ayuda mucho :P Enemigo 585: Me ayuda mucho en esta wiki... Princesa Pesadilla: Una moderadora del Chat que me ayuda cuando tengo problemas con alguien en el Chat Rin_:3: Me ayudo con un problema de mi perfil, ademas es muy buena y la adoro 'Cositas que me gustan... ♥.♥ Personajes...' 0111.png|Una de mis escenas favoritas de HDA (Epi. Panico en la Fiesta del Palacio) Tvk 1.png|Jake Lechero!!! Mi favoritooo TvYV9.png|Fidel Fiestas, uno de mis personajes favoritos Awsedrftvgybhjnk.jpg|La Princesa Flama, la adoro... Me encanta su Caracter.. .*.* Tv1.png|Mi bebe de Jake FAVORITO!!! ES MAS TIERNOO Charlie al lado de tv y kim kil whan.jpg|Los hijos de Jake... Viola, Jake JR, TV, Charlie, Kim Kil Whan Marceline joven.jpg|Pequeña Marcy... Tvk 26.png|La princesa Galleta y la Dulce Princesa (epi. La princesa Galleta) Tvk 3.png|Jake hablando con la Princesa Galleta La-princesa-chicle-tv-y-cine-pintado-por-wichii-9738892.jpg|La dulce princesa! La adoro Tv.png|Otro TV, es muy TIERNO Tumblr mepi2tVgQy1rmiwz8o1 500.png|Marceline Abadeer, este personaje lo adoro por su caracter y sus recuerdos ♥.♥ Marceline....,....jpg|Sexy Marceline... S4e25 marceline and hambo-1-.png|Please forgive me for whatever I do.. When I don´t Remember you.... Marceline.Abadeer.jpg|Mmmm... Sexyy Simon and marceline.jpg|When I dont remember you... Jake: "Como en una isla Tropical" Me gusta Jake por su humor y su forma de vivir la vida BMO: "Bmo es la camara" Me gusta BMO porque es muy bonito y divertido Marceline: "Se acabo niño tonto!" Me gusta Marceline porque su pasado es muy emotivo. *.* Marshall Lee: "Good Little Girl" Me gusta porque es muy "Canchero" y es un "Muchachito Malo" Rey Helado: "Ahora no Gunter... Juega con la nieve, haz un Hombre de Nieve" "Not Now Gunter... Play with the snow, make a Snow Man" Me gusta porque su pasado torturosos y la perdida de Betty lo hicieron tener una adiccion a "Cazar" Princesas Cosas que me gustan... Episodios